Wight Knight
The Wight Knight is an undead knight that believes himself to be alive in Dragon Quest IX. The hero first encounters the Wight Knight on the shores of Loch Storn. The Wight Knight initially terrorizes the town of Stornway, believing the Princess Simona to be his long-lost love Princess Mona. After defeating the "Wight Knight" he asks the hero to apologize to the king of Stornway on his behalf for the misunderstanding and heads off in search of his native kingdom, Brigadoom. He is also known as the "Right Knight." He is also shown to be adept at skills such as Multithrust, Bolt Cutter and Heal. Iron gauntlets |skills=Bolt Cutter Attack Multithrust |spells=Heal |family=Zombie |note =Black-clad knight errant who once terrorised the people of Stornway in mistaken search of his long-lost love. He was actually once a handsome young chevalier whose fair face set hearts aflutter in the castle. |location=Zere region - Loch Storn }} Attributes Resistance Strategy The Wight Knight is one of the first bosses in the game, so it isn't too difficult to defeat him as long as your characters are at least level 10. The stategy for this boss is first to have four characters, (however, this can also be done with just one character without too much trouble) so Wight Knight will not wipe you out with attacks like Multithrust and Bolt cutter. He will heal himself when he is low on HP. It is a good idea to have a priest or a team member that knows heal as Wight Knight has fairly strong attacks. It's best to be around level 12 to beat him easily, and as a minstrel your character should not attack with Crack. Instead, focus on healing other characters and when you run out of MP, egg on your warrior or strongest character. He is weak against fire, wind and earth but is strong against ice spells, so it is good strategy to have a mage that uses Frizz handy. Just whittle down his health and heal up after his attacks and you should be fine. Summary The Wight Knight (also known as the Right Knight) is the former lover of Princess Mona and the subject of a nursery rhyme told to Princess Simona by her old nursemaid. He, years in the past, was transformed by Morag and forced into a slumber for what the demoness believed to be eternity.Morag However, after the Gittish Empire caused an earthquake when they attempted to destroy the Observatory as well as the Realm of the Almighty, he was awoken and immediately headed to what he thought was Brigadoom to seize who he thought was his Princess Mona. He defeats the entire palace guard and demands that the King of Stornway send Princess Simona to Loch Storn. By the time the Hero arrives in Stornway, the king has already put up a notice, desperate for somebody to rid his kingdom of this dark knight. After arriving and waiting at Loch Storn until after dusk, the Hero and his companions face off against the Knight. His humiliation after he realizes that the princess in Stornway was not Mona spurs him to travel to Zere to inquire as to which way Brigadoom is. After being informed by the Hero where the fallen kingdom is located, he goes ahead of the party and arrives at the throne room, only to discover that the earthquake had also awoken Morag. As the Hero enters the room, the Knight falls victim to one of Morag's most potent curses and is forced to kneel there until the demoness is defeated and the curse is broken. Morag tries to cast a spell on the Hero, but it doesn't work, and they have a battle. When Morag is defeated, Princess Simona and a handful of royal guardsmen then arrive at Brigadoom, and Mona, through her descendent Simona, dances with the Knight one last time before his spirit departs for the afterlife. The Wight Knight may also be a reference to the game Whight Knight Chronicles, developed by level-5, which also played a part in the making of Dragon Quest IX. The Song for Right Knight The Right Knight sets off on his steed, In search of evil he rides. If he can defeat the terrible beast, He'll be home to wed his bride. The town is full of laughter, Preparing a feast fit for a queen, Och! But then disaster! The Right Knight's nowhere to be seen! Bird, north, Brigadoomward on, Tell her that her knight is gone, Bird, north, Brigadoomward on, Tell her that her knight is goooone! Related enemies *Sir Sanguinus Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters